Welcome to the Future
by Bubbly12
Summary: Ponyboy has been transported to the future by the mysterious boy who needs him for something important that will change his life forever. While figuring that out, Ponyboy begins making friends and enemies along the way. OCs on the way. Please Review!
1. Welcome to the Future Ponyboy

I'm making a Yaoi version when I'm done with this one but this one is for everyone.

Welcome to the Future Ponyboy!

Ponyboy's POV

"Ponyboy, how many times have I told ya not to out all day." Darry told me to come home at ten, but I came at twelve. I could tell he was trying awfully hard not to holler at me for being late, it's been this way since Johnny and Dally passed.

"I'm sorry Darry, I forg-" "I'm tired of the excuses, why can't you ever use your head. Just this once and if you did maybe Johnny and Dally would still be here!" How dare he! He knew how I felt about that and Darry knew I felt responsible and guilty.

"How dare you!" I punched Darry on the jaw. Hard. He crashed into a wall, I didn't have time to see if he was alright because I ran out the door. I still heard Sodapop yelling out my name.

I continued running until I reached the lot. I sat there on the ground thinking about Johnny and Dally but mostly on Johnny. About mostly everything, I just wished something could help me or someone.

"My you seem depressed." I turned around and saw someone I never seen before and he looked about my age. He had very light blond hair that looked as if it were to be white, eyes that looked hazel hiding behind a nice pair of black glasses and he dressed kind of funny too. A black sleeved shirt with a purple or violet jacket with no sleeves with black pockets, really dark blue jeans that seemed kind of tight for him and really nice black shoes. They looked kind of weird but it still looked better than my ratty clothes. I believed him to be a Soc so I backed away a few steps and he walked closer to me.

"Hello my name is Simon Berkley and your name is Ponyboy Curtis." I didn't have time for this crap, why can't these Socs just leave me alone.

"Listen, you and all you Socs just leave me alone. I didn't for Bob to-" He held his hands up to show he's not here for a fight.

"Woah, woah, relax I'm not hear for that. I need you for something important and having you black and blue isn't going to suit well for the both of us." Simon said, while adjusting his glasses. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment for quickly judging someone by how they looked.

"I'm sorry I'm just having a very bad day today. What do you need me for anyways, I'm not really someone you want to be friends with." Simon gave me a playful smirk that reminded me of Sodapop.

"Believe me we will be." Now he's just giving me the creeps and I shouldn't even be talking to him. "You see, I come from a little place called you know the future." Now I believe he's a nutcase!

"I don't feel like playing around here kid, it was nice talking to you." I began to walk off but that Simon kid kept on following me, until he grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around to face him.

"Look, I don't have much time this. Just listen to what I have to say and this will all go smoothly" He still had that creepy grin of his but he's voice sounded sinister. I began calling out for Darry and Sodapop. Simon threw some type of metal ball into the air and it exploded to man pieces of blue lights in the air and he threw me in first. We both were going full speed to a destination he only knew about. We finally saw a white light and went inside it.

"This seems to be your stop." I opened my eyes quickly to see were I was.. I was at the lot or should I say preschool?!

"You weren't kidding, you are from the future." People have also changed, you couldn't tell who was Soc or Grease, man if only Johnny was here this would have been heaven for him. The cars have changed too, I saw cars bigger than the others and some looked more nicer and faster than mustangs. Simon was walking toward the white light and stared back at me, "I'll come back for you. Oh, while you're here look for a Professor Zayan he'll explain everything." He began to dissappear and I tried to stop him.

"Wait Simon! What I'm supposed to do?! When will I get back?!" It was to late, he was gone.

"You look funny mister." I turned around and looked down to see a blond girl with pig tails, and wearing a purple shirt with a cartoon of another girl with blond hair with really long pig tails whose wearing some kind of sailor outfit with big red boots. And she says I look funny.

"My name's Lily what's yours?" I really don't talk much with little kids but I'll talk to anything to get answers.

"Ponyboy Curtis" She giggled and said, "That's the coolest name ever! I wish I had as cool as that!"

"Well, I have a brother name Sodapop even says so in his certificate." "Even better!"

I patted her on the head and she her face flushed pink.

Okay Lily is sort of a side character and other characters will be introduced in the story who will have an important role well it's up to you to judge that. I'll give you guys a cyber cupcake if you figure out what who was the girl in Lily's shirt.


	2. Crashed into Cassidy

Song - Crashed by Daughtry Okay time for part 2! I hope you enjoyed part one.

Crashed into Cassidy

Ponyboy walked around the new streets of Tulsa and he couldn't help how very similar Lily and Simon eyes looked. They both had the same color of hazel eyes and the same smile, except it looked cute on Lily but on Simon it was just plain creepy! His train of the thought was cut short when he crashed into something or should I say someone.

Ponyboy's POV

I didn't know what happened, but I could just hear Darry scolding me for not using my head and for daydreaming in a time like this! Somebody grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up that even my feet couldn't touch the floor.

"Watch it dumbass! I'm walking here!" It was a girl, with jet black hair that reached her shoulders, fierce but sparkling dark blue eyes, a tight black tank top that showed a little piece of her stomach and really short shorts! With some nice um are those military boots? For a girl she's quite strong because her outfit looked tuff but physically she was skinny and fragile.

_'Well, I was moving at the speed of sound Head spinning, couldn't find my way around and Didn't know that I was going down, yeah, yeah Where I've been, well, it's all a blur What I was looking for, I'm not sure Too late and didn't see you coming, yeah, yeah'_

Music? There was some kind of black small triangle box on the floor with some small white speakers attached to it.

_And then I crashed into you and I went up in flames Could've been the death of me but then you breathed your breath in me Then I crashed into you like a runaway train You will consume me, well, I can't walk away_

I saw her picking it up so I already knew it was hers. It was ironic how that song was really capturing this incident. I didn't want to be rude and I do need help looking for this Professor Zayan and I can't do that if everything is so different.

"Hey wait!" I called after her, she turned and gave me a piercing glare that looked as if they were trying to burn holes into my eyes.

_Somehow I couldn't stop myself Just wanted to know how it felt Too strong I couldn't hold on, yeah, yeah Now I'm just trying to make some sense Out of how and why this happened Where we're headed, there's just no knowing, yeah, yeah_

"What do you want,haven't you wasted my time already?" For someone who didn't look much for a Soc she sure was snobby.

"Look I'm sorry, but I'm not from here and I'm looking for someone name Professor Zayan and I was wondering if you could give me a tour and maybe help me find him." Her face seemed to be debating but when she looked at me up and down she seemed to finally reach her decision.

"Alright fine. I'll help you since you're new to this town," Not really."but this better not be some kind of prank oh so help me you'll never want to look in the mirror again." I nodded and she grabbed my hand and started to pull me to wherever direction she took me.

"By the way, my name's Cassidy Robertson yours dude?" "Ponyboy Curtis." "You serious?" Really this again? "I even have a brother named Sodapop, says so on his certificate." Cassidy laughed, "That's better than the names my mom and dad gave me and my brother. Cassidy and Tristan Davis. Ugh,too formal." We both shared a laugh as if we've been friends since forever and not strangers.

We walked into a fast food restaurant 'Carl's Jr' and went to go order some food. I looked up and I was stumped. The raised the fries, the burgers, even the drinks! Cassidy looked at me and saw my disbelieving face.

"Do you need help ordering something Pony?" I scratched at the back of my head shyly.

"I'll just have a pepsi, I'm not that hungry." Right after I said that, my stomach started rumbling, and my face started to heat up in embarresment.

"We'll have two cheese burger combo with one pepsi and coke please." Cassidy ordered for the both of us. We soon found a table near the window and I just kept watching everything so I could absorb all the new change of scenery.

"So Ponyboy where are you from?" I drank from my pesi and tried to think of something without scaring her away.

"Somewhere faraway from here, that's all I can say." She inspected me a moment and asked, "Did you runaway from it?" I nodded.

"This wasn't the first time, but I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to find Professor Zayan he can help me."

"Can he also help you with your taste in clothes? If you wanna keep on looking like a runaway, why don't you come at my place? My brother has clothes he can lend you, you two seem to have the same size." I thought it over but agreed.

_Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

She pulled something out similar to the box that had music coming out of it. Except it looked like she was tapping on it.

"It's Tristan right now!" Cassidy showed the thing at me and showed an image of a boy who looked liked the boy version of Cassidy. His hair was shaggy in layers, and he had a diamond piercing in his left ear. The only difference was his blue eyes weren't as rebelliace and fierce like his sister. They were of cool and flirty.

"We're twins, but he's nothing like me. He's more into dancing and music and more into sports and reading." After we finished we left to go to Cassidy's home.

I'll update as soon as possible so please be patient and please review! If you want to know what happened to Lily and when she'll make another appearance please ask.


	3. Ignore the tile

**Sorry about the spelling and grammer but Cassidy is more into sports and reading. The song or ring tone that Cassidy had was called Unbreakable by Firelight. **

Technology and Style of Clothes

Ponyboy's POV

"Here it is!" Cassidy's house was huge, it almost looked like a miniature mansion, it was cream colored white with a black roof and black gate. The front yard had a medium size water fountain with two angels sculpt perfectly showing many details on their faces, you could tell which emotion they showed. One looked as if it was the most happiest angel in the world, the other had a calm and gentle look with it's eyes have lidded. The garden looked so green and filled with all kinds of flowers, but most of them were filled with red roses.

"My mother spends most of her fortune for the plants here and those roses are prized possession." Cassidy told me, as I eyed them.

"They're really nice." I said, but she shrugged her shoulders and said, "If you say so." We began walking inside and it was even more gorges than the outside. They had a circular staircase in the front of the room, the living room was at the right side of the room with two couches and a huge screen TV. The kitchen was at the left but I didn't get time to observe because Cassidy was already leading me to staircase. The hallways walls were covered with family photos some were individuals. In some of the photos Ponyboy would notice the sadness in Cassidy's eyes regardless if she was smiling, it was only a cover for her true emotions.

Cassidy began to bang her fist on a red colored door that streets like STOP, and ONE WAY.

"Tristan open the door!"

_I want to get paid, _

_be a billonare,_

_I want to be rich,_

_I wanna get laid,_

_like I just don't care_

_life's a bi-_

The music was cut off and curse was heard at the other side of the door. Tristan opened the door and stared at us with a bored look.

"So what did you want again?" I could just tell he didn't want to deal us, but then Cassidy snapped her fingers in his face. Making him widened his eyes and glare at her.

"Hey, hey! Wake up! My friend needs to borrow some of your clothes." Tristan looked confused and quickly said, "No!" He tried to close the door but Cassidy put her foot in the way so the dorr wouldn't close.

"Get your foot out my door!"

"Not until you let him borrow your clothes!"

"Really, I don't want to be any troub-" I was cut off by the siblings argument.

"I always do favors for you Tristan, when you don't want to get in trouble with mom and dad! What's so wrong with letting someone borrow your clothes?" I grabbed Cassidy shoulder to get her attention.

"Cassidy, it's okay. I really don't mind." This got Tristan attention and made his way in front of me.

"So my clothes aren't good enough for is that it?" Tristan asked me, while poking me hard on my chest with his finger making me back away a few steps.

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm no charity case." That one was meant for Cassidy, but by look of it she didn't seem catch it.

"I could care less of your charity." Tristan said while sticking up his nose, trying to look superior. I could already tell he was a bratty, ungrateful, childish, and naive Soc. Cassidy elbowed her brother in the stomach making him clutch and then gave him a glare. The same one that Darry gives me when he wants me to listen to him.

"Alright, fine, I got some old clothes I wasn't even going to wear anymore anyway."

Tristan room was filled with many posters of I believe are now 'Today's singers and bands', for example there was a poster of a man and it said Eminem so it must be his name. Most where full of different band singers called 'Three Day Grace' 'MSI' 'Hollywood Undead' etc. Most posters I didn't understand that well be cause some where of 'Devil May Cry' 'Call Of Duty' 'Resident Evil' 'God Of War' and 'Lollipop Chainsaw?' Now that one, was a strange poster, a blond girl with pig tails and a chainsaw she would have been Dally's kind of girl.

Tristan's room was also messy that you could barley see the floor, everything was covered with clothes, garbage(he didn't bother to use his trash can which was was the only clean thing in here), and um...condoms?

Cassidy's POV

As Ponyboy was looking around Tristan room, I couldn't but get suspicious of him. The way he stared at everything was like he never seen before as if it were new to him, and he clothes. They looked he was dressed in the early sixties, did his parents or grandparents home school him all his life and never let him outside or something? Poor kid.

I went to go check inside Tristan's drawers and found the perfect suit of clothes that will be perfect just for him.

Ponyboy's POV

I turned to see Cassidy smiling devilishly at me and pulls out the clothes, and they are...

**Thank you for reading my stories, so I got two styles of clothes and you have to vote which pair will be better. First will be a red jacket, a tight black shirt that showing his abbs and a bit of his chest and with dark blue skinny jeans. Two has a red sweater with a hood, and a shirt with sleeves and not too baggy not to skinny jeans. Please vote and review!**


End file.
